SideScrollers (comics)
SideScrollers is a graphic novel by Matthew Loux, that was published by Oni Press. It contains many pop culture references. Plot Brian, Brad and Matt are good guys with no direction and zero motivation. They play video games, eat junk food and kick around town without a care in the world. But their serene laziness disappears when Matt's crush, Amber, announces her intention to accompany Matt's nemesis, Richard the jock, to the big rock show. Determined to steer her away from the jerk, the boys must overcome an irate football team, a vengeful troop of Girly Scouts and a seriously evil cat, in a giant rock 'n' roll videogame adventure! Summary The story begins with Brian, Brad, and Matt arguing who would win in a fight, Tony the Tiger, Frankenberry, or Cap'n Crunch. During this argument they decide to go on a snack run. Brian votes to go to Zardoor's instead of Biffco only to play the Street Fighter game in in the lobby of Zardoor's. While going to their car they run into Amber, the girl Matt has a crush on, and her new boyfriend, Richard. The guys offer for Amber to hang out with them instaed of Richard because he's a jerk and douche for tying Brad and Matt from and hanging them from a basketball hoop in the school. Amber declines and the boys continue to Zardoor's. On their way they stop at Biffco after encouragement from Brian and noticing that Richard's car is in Biffco's parking lot. They all decide to "completely vandalize it beyond reconigtion" while Matt keeps a look out for Richard. They also run into Garret and Henry who help them. When Matt says Richard will be out soon Brad, Brian, and Matt continue on to Zardoor's while Garret and Henry stay to add some finishing touches. Unfortunately Richard comes out sees what they did to his car and chases them down the street. At Zardoor's Brad and Matt go for snacks while Brian boasts his high score on the Street Fighter machine (nine years running). In Zardoor's Brad and Matt find out that Garret and Henry kind of told Richard that they were in on vandalizing his car. This makes Brad "trick" Garret and Henry into tipping the lobster tank providing a distraction in case Richard followed them to Zardoor's, although Garret and Henry will tip the tank for kicks anyway. Before leaving they find out that Richard isn't at Zardoor's from Kevin (Brian's brother). They leave abruptly when Brian is be chased by Girl Scouts, after not hold up his end of a bet he lost. The trio then stop at McGreggor's for lunch. While there Matt learns that Richard is on his way there. To escape a beating, the trio hide in the playground. When Richard leaves Brad find out he's on duty for tonight, ruining his plans of attending the rock show. Brian and Matt tell Brad to go to Cindy's house to sub for him. Brad doesn't want to after explaining that Boots, Cindy's cat, may be possessed by Satan. Brad goes anyway and gets Cindy to sub for him. After catching up with Brian and Matt Brad decides that they're going to the mall. In the food court they see Richard with the football team and learn that he has a bet that he'll have sex with Amber tonight, ruining her reputation and boosting his. He then captures Brad, Brian, and Matt and threatens them to leave Amber alone. They then stand up to him, but before Richard can beat them up, Garret and Henry distract them by pouring catsup on Richard and the football team. They all split up, escape from the mall, and meet up again at the rock show. While Brad is running away from an obviously possessed Boots, brian and Matt get Kevin's band to beat up the football team. Amber then dumps Richard after he goes to far in his attempt to have sex with her. Matt intervenes only to end up being knocked away by Richard. Brian then proves that he is a true street fighter by beating up Richard. While this is happening Brad is saved by his "God" cat Mittens. After noticing everything has tied up well in the end he proposes a "party at his place" only to find out that Puppy has pooped in his bed. Reviews The comic was named one of YALSA's 2008 top ten graphic novels. External links * OniPress Page * Matthew Loux's Website References Category:Oni Press graphic novels